


back to back, eye to eye, the mirror doesn't lie

by ilokheimsins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eggsy & Teddy are the Unwin twins, M/M, Ronnie & Reggie still run the mafia just in the modern day - Freeform, Twins, set post Kingsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a lark, him and Teddy switching places.  It's a prank, a harmless little prank that's somehow the butterfly that ends up setting off a whole chain of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fluff fic where Eggsy & Teddy are twins who like to switch places and prank their respective lovers AND THEN IT GOT ANGST. Because somehow I have a quota of fluff my brain can churn out before it jumps back on the pain train so here we are.
> 
> Also I was going to post this after I saw the Legend movie but the release date got bumped back so whatever, here we go anyway. Also at least 80% of this is the fault of [drwhoctopus](drwhoctopus.tumblr.com) because she doesn't discourage my 3am story ideas.

The first time they do it, it’s because Teddy convinces Eggsy that it’ll be a lark, such great fun they’ll have, and also a test because don’t you want to know, Eggsy?  Don’t you want to know if Harry knows you as well as you think he does?

_Don’t you want to know?_

And, hells above, Eggsy does want to know, of course he does.  Teddy always knows exactly what to say to get Eggsy to agree to his wild plans, even when they were young.  Born with a silver tongue, Michelle used to say, able to craft words that blinded you and drew you into the devil’s nest of your own volition.  Gods help him, Eggsy steps without hesitation into the blindfold Teddy’s words weave every single time because he trusts Teddy with his entire heart, mind, soul, very being.

It most certainly explains why he’s doing up Teddy’s tie into his preferred style of knot and explaining to him that the little tab on the back of the broad tongue contains a cocktail of chemicals that will melt steel when cracked together.  When he’s satisfied with the knot, he steps back and lets Teddy fiddle the funny little strip of fabric in his hands into a bowtie.  Teddy pats the knot once and steps back, observing his work with a keen eye.

Then he throws his head back, a mad laugh bursting through his lips.  Eggsy cracks a wicked, cheeky smile and steps forward to cup his hand around the back of Teddy’s head.  He pushes their foreheads together and they stand there, eye closed and breathing each other’s air for a long, stretched moment that dulls out the sound around them until there’s nothing left but the rush of air.

“Unwin,” Eggsy breaks the silence.

“Unwin,” Teddy says in turn.

“Let’s play us some men,” Eggsy mutters, low and whimsical.

Teddy grins wide. “Let’s.”

***

There’s something a bit off about Eggsy today, yet Harry can’t quite put his finger down on it.  Sometimes he thinks it’s the eyes, something, some feeling or light flashing through them that looks manic, mad almost, fleeting for a second before it disappears.  But Eggsy always flutters his lashes and purses his lips in a face that has Harry producing a soul deep groan and a very real contemplation on his willingness to bed and woo such a creature.  The introspection into the brief flickers of something never goes very far, not with the ridiculousness that Eggsy insists on playfully banting about.

On other occasions, several throughout the day that have left Harry very frustrated and half hard for hours, it’s the way Eggsy crowds into Harry’s space and flutters his hands into Harry’s suit to run his fingers teasingly down the line of his flank and then the curve of his hips to let them linger just above his belt.  Eggsy breathes in, a drawn breath that speaks of arousal and more carnal things, and looks up at Harry through his lashes, pupils darkening, while he licks his lips.

But he always steps away just as Harry reaches a hand to curve around his waist or his neck, reaches to draw him in, like he doesn’t wish to be reeled in today.  Each incident unsettles Harry more and more, like something that Eggsy leaves behind when he whips away worms its way into Harry’s mind and whispers traitorous thoughts.

It’s not only him.

Roxy mentions, casually, ever so nonchalantly, that Eggsy stared at her this morning, as if seeing her for the first time, before cracking a smile that bordered just a touch too close to psychotic and kissing her on the back of her hand while wishing her a good morning.

“Far too still,” Merlin mutters as they watch Eggsy coax JB onto the running track with a treat dangling off the edge of stick.  The pug is far too fat, as declared by several of the on-site veterinarians, and this latest ploy is just one in a string of Eggsy’s many attempts to get him to exercise.

“Excuse me?” Harry blinks at the man.  He settles himself onto the bench next to Merlin and draws his coat in tighter about himself.  “What’s too still?”

“Eggsy.  When he came in to turn his paperwork, he didn’t move while I read it over.  Not so much as a fidget or an eye twitch.  Kept his eyes on me the whole time, the lad did,” Merlin expounds.  He obviously isn’t too bothered by it because he continues to flick his fingers over his tablet, perusing the logs that have already been transferred in from live missions.

Eggsy grins brightly and waves furiously as he comes around the curve of the path that takes him right past Merlin and Harry.  And for a moment, Harry can put it off as Eggsy having perhaps woken on the wrong side of the bed.  Until his smile widens a hair too far and his eyes brighten a touch too light and that manic gleam comes back, all flipping away in the barest moment, crashing in and receding just as sudden and inexorable as the tide.

“Talk to your boy,” Merlin commands.  “We need to know if he’s having some sort of psychosis before we put him out into the field again.”  A prickle of pride runs through Harry when he hears Merlin call Eggsy his boy and he resists the urge to puff his chest and to sit straighter, taller.  He resists it, but he knows Merlin knows he wants to, going by the amused little huff he lets out.  Harry doesn’t bother with a foul look but he does let Merlin know he’ll try to question Eggsy; they really cannot afford another Ector incident.

Harry waits for Eggsy to finish his run, counts three, then seven, then twelve passes around the path before Eggsy doesn’t come back around.  By the time he’s bustled back into headquarters, Eggsy’s already logged out for the day, citing a completion of all paperwork and a lack of mission prep as his reasons for leaving early.  The train to the shop is long gone and Harry stares at the closed entrance in the hopes that perhaps it will come back so he can sort through this long and highly confusing day.

But the train does not make any sort of reappearance and Harry chalks the whole day up as a bit of strangeness that, unless repeated, shouldn’t be of much consequence.

***

Ronnie knows something off the instant his boy steps through the door.  His eyes zero in on his boy, his sweet Mad Teddy, and he watches him weave nimbly through the tables, flashing smiles that drip seduction and ducking trays with ease.  His boy never dodges when he can barrel straight on through.  Teddy’s never quite gotten the hang of the finer points of diplomacy, much like Ronnie himself in that way.  Reggie never could convince them that diplomacy was easier than shooting someone in the face.

Which, Ronnie supposes, is why Reggie runs the kingdom and Ronnie disposes of its traitors and enemies.

But his boy sidles up close, smelling of cloves and musk and cream and some other scent that Ronnie’s never smelled before.  Another man’s scent.  His eyes narrow behind his glasses and when his Teddy is close enough, he grabs him by the waist and hauls him in, walks them back into the alcove behind the curtain.

“What is that smell?” He growls, shoves his face right into the crook of his boy’s neck and breathes deep.  It’s weaker there and Ronnie follows the trail up to Teddy’s perfectly slicked hair, where the scent is strongest.

“Hair gel, sweets,” Teddy grins, all teeth and slightly manic, “borrowed a bit off Eggsy, now didn’t I?  Didn’t know it smelled ‘nough to get you growlin’.”

It takes a moment for Ronnie to remember that Eggsy is Teddy’s brother.  Twin, he remembers Teddy saying.  Teddy’s breath hitches when Ronnie presses an apologetic kiss just under his ear and Ronnie noses at the spot, goes lower to press another one to the slope of his boy’s collarbone when Teddy’s suddenly gone from the circle of his arms.  Ronnie looks up to find him a few steps away, nose wrinkled in concentration as he tries to straighten his bow tie.

“Got work, now don’t we, Ronnie,” He says, rather breathily, and the darker part of Ronnie preens, fluffs itself out and tells him to keep going until his boy is spread across the cobalt sheets upstairs, panting and begging and flushed so, so prettily.

But Teddy slips back out into the bar, a provocative little smirk thrown over his shoulder incentive enough for Ronnie to follow him.  Out here, in their kingdom, there are other people, other eyes who feel free to wander.  This new age, so different from when he was growing up, is free enough that people, women, men – _men not him_ – feel free to trace their eyes down the lithe tuck of his Teddy’s waist, to linger their gaze on the pert roundness of his arse, to stare hungrily at his boy’s bright eyes and pinked lips.

To them, Ronnie glowers, plush lips firm and hinting at the snarl he wants to unleash.  But Reggie’s finally convinced him that baring his teeth isn’t the thing to do in their own bar.  On someone else’s turf, mayhap, but not their own, no, that’s not how one brings in repeat customers.  So Ronnie glowers and sets a large hand to the small of his darling’s back, a rough gesture of possession that always gets an adoring glance and a cheeky little smirk from Teddy.

Today it’s accompanied by a low purr, a rumble of sound that says “I’m all yours, Ronnie.  Don’t you worry” right in Ronnie’s ear.  And Ronnie nearly drags him back upstairs like that, but he withholds, stamps down on his desire to bite and suck and claim until his boy is crying, singing so very sweet and marking Ronnie’s back with finely raised lines from scrabbling nails.

The day is a long one, made so by how frustrating Teddy seems to insist on being.  That niggling little feeling from the morning, the one that tells him there’s something a half step _wrong_ about Teddy, comes back and only intensifies as the hours roll by.  Ronnie spends his break searching for his boy and only manages to frustrate himself when he’s searched everywhere – the bedroom upstairs, the backroom, the coat room, the bloody cellar – and his boy’s nowhere to be seen until he comes waltzing in the front door, on the dot for the end of their break.

Frustratingly enough, it happens again on their next break, Ronnie left kneading his fists into his thighs to work out some of the rage and arousal that’s been boiling through him since Teddy swaggered in with a purr and a wink that morning.  He tracks Teddy around the room as he comes in and flashes smiles that will make regulars out of those on the receiving end.  His pride comes to the front in full force at that, because his boy is a devil and an angel all rolled into one.  He smiles like the sun and lies like the snake persuading Eve, weaves traps with his innocent eyes and his skilled tongue.

His boy, Ronnie’s sweet Mad Teddy.  Who hasn’t pushed for a single kiss or shoved Ronnie into a space barely large enough for the breadth of his shoulders to jerk them both off or lead Ronnie to the backroom by the tie to ride him.  The feeling of malcontent comes back, resting low and heavy in Ronnie’s gut.

The third break they have – right at the end of the day, Ronnie is prepared.  He snags Teddy about the wrist and drags him into the darkest corner of the cloakroom, backs him into the corner there and boxes him in, his forearms braced on either side of Teddy’s head and his body pressed close.

“What you playin’ at?” He whispers, dark and promising.

“Nothin’,” His boy has the cheek to say.

“Nothin’?  You ain’t wanted a kiss all day, you ain’t pushed for a wank or a blow, ain’t shoved it for a fuck.  Somefin’ ain’t right,” He leans in, presses the words right against the shell of Teddy’s ear.  The resultant shiver boils through him and he’s ragingly hard, needs to fuck right then.

“Not right now.”  Teddy dodges Ronnie’s next kiss, lets it press against the corner of his jaw instead.

“When then, pengting?  When you gonna let me?” Ronnie breathes out, low with just the hint of a whine, and with a pout that usually has Teddy laughing and pulling at the knot on his tie.

Today Teddy indulges him with a fond smile, one that somehow doesn’t sit quite right on his boy’s face, and he squirms out from beneath him for the second time that day, says, “Tonight, yeah?  Got a surprise for you.  Swear down you’ll love it.”

Ronnie grumbles wordlessly and that does get a laugh from Teddy, along with a kiss to his nose.  Then he flits out of the cloakroom.  By the time Ronnie’s realized Teddy grabbed his jacket on the way out and pushed his way back out into the bar, Teddy is gone and his punch card is lopsided in the card rack.

***

“Did he notice?”

The words tumble out of Eggsy’s mouth as he shucks his shoes at their door.  They share a flat that lies somewhere between Harry’s home and Ronnie’s manor.  By way of mutual agreement, after Eggsy became a Kingsman, they’d moved out into their own flat and left the Kingsman provided house to their mum and Daisy, citing that it was past time they’d gotten their own place and _really mum, what if we want to bring someone home?_

“He mos’ def thought somethin’ was off,” Teddy replies, head lolling off the arm of the couch.  He stares as the upside down image of Eggsy dumps his socks into the bin they keep next to the door for that very purpose.  The suit gets hung on the side of the closet that denotes dry cleaning, which leaves Eggsy in his light blue shirt and his trousers.

“Wh’ ‘bout my sweets?”  Teddy flips over onto his stomach and the blood rushes out from his head, leaving him momentarily woozy.

“Definitely noticed, prolly picked up on it soon as I walked in the door.  And mate, you really shag on the clock?”

Teddy scoffs and scoots his feet out of the way so Eggsy can wedge himself under them.  He curls his own legs up and under himself, wiggling his toes against the divide of muscle in Teddy’s outer thigh.

“Like you don’t?  Your fit silver fox was definitely hankerin’ for somethin’.”

That gets a smirk from Eggsy, “He is fit, isn’t he?”

“So fit,” Teddy nods approvingly, “different from my Ronnie, though, innit.”

“He’s more like a…whazzit?  A lion?  Harry’s more one of them wolves,” Eggsy stretches out, his spine popping loudly in the silence of their living room.

“I fink he’s more a bull,” Teddy shrugs.

“I can see it,” Eggsy replies and then sits up straight.  “Speakin’ of Ronnie, I told him I was dodgin’ him all day cause there was somethin’ special planned for tonight.”

A slow smile, wicked and mischievous, spreads across Teddy’s face.

“That so?” His eyes sparkle in the low light of the setting sun streaming in through their window and Eggsy knows that look, it’s the look that’ll get him going along with whatever plan Teddy’s got cooking up in his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much touching.
> 
> Also like. If anyone wants to be a beta for me, hit me up?
> 
> Cause I've recently come to the conclusion that by the eighth time I read something looking for mistakes/discrepancies, I really just want to smack myself with a frying pan.

Eggsy lets himself into Harry’s house and startles violently when a shadow moves to his right.  He clutches at his heart and sighs “Jesus, Harry, you ain’t Donny Darko” at the man moving towards him.  There’s a frown pinching Harry’s features, deepening the divots between his eyebrows and pulling his thin mouth tight.

“Did something happen?” Harry asks gently.  He pushes a hand into Eggsy’s carefully coiffed hair, ruffling the strands until they soften and curl back loose.

“What makes you think somethin’ happened?” Eggsy leans towards the touch and turns his face into Harry’s palm as it slowly moves downwards.

“You were…strange,” Harry chooses the most diplomatic word he can. “Merlin wants to know if you’ve started building up some sort of psychosis.”

“Nah, just feelin’ a bit free today, as it were,” Eggsy presses a kiss to the meat of Harry’s palm and licks it provocatively, training his eyes on Harry’s face.  He preens at the sight of Harry’s pupils going dark, the irises blowing wide as Eggsy presses another showy kiss to the crown of Harry’s wrist.

“Anyway, got a present for you, now don’t I,” Eggsy murmurs and pushes closer, until he’s got his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and he can mouth at the line of Harry’s jaw.

“Have you now,” The flat tone that Harry attempts to affect is tempered heavily by his fondness and amusement.  He allows Eggsy to peddle him backwards until his knees bump up against the couch and he folds down onto the seat obligingly.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hums.  He pulls the knot of his tie free and flicks the buttons of his shirt open one by one with the ease of frequent practice.

“You’ve gotten better at that,” Harry mutters approvingly.  So very much better, considering that Harry is still finding buttons in nooks and crannies, ripped off and flung away by accident from the first few times Eggsy had deigned to give him this sort of strip tease.

“Practice makes perfect, don’t it?” Eggsy licks his lips and eases his hands under the line of his trousers.  He stops here and looks down at his hands, consternation playing his features into such a lovely pout.

“Why ain’t Merlin come up with trousers you can unzip from the inside?” He complains.  But he withdraws his hands and unzips his slacks to show off the black, silk pants underneath, a pair that Harry gifted him, in fact.  Harry runs his knuckles lightly down the visible outline of Eggsy’s cock and Eggsy’s hips hitch forward slightly at the touch.  Just as quickly, Harry removes his touch and settles his hands back on the couch, clearly intent on making Eggsy work for anything more.

Eggsy settles himself closer to Harry, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate the width of Harry’s hips between them.  He pushes his chest forward until the sensation of fabric sliding over his bare skin comes into sharp repose, until he’s nosing at the stretch of skin just above Harry’s perfectly folded shirt collar.

“Touch me, yeah?  Ye haven’t touched me all day,” Eggsy breathes out.  He starts up a slow pace, rolling his hips and feeling Harry fatten up beneath him, snug in the dip of his arse.

“Little tease,” Harry says fondly.  “Whose fault was that?  Teasing me and then darting away like some sort of wood nymph.”

“Not my fault Merlin told me he’d bench me for a month if we had sex in your office again.”

Eggsy groans, a low broken sound as Harry finally puts his hands around Eggsy’s waist to lie over the curve of his arse and squeeze.  He ruts forward at that, his cock weeping into his silk pants and creating a larger and larger wet patch on Harry’s white shirt every time the fabrics touch.  Harry dips one hand down, aiming to push the flat of his index finger against Eggsy’s hole, only to find a slim curl of silicone in his way.

A giggle bursts from Eggsy as Harry’s brain temporarily short circuits.

“Like it?” He asks cheekily and pushes back onto Harry’s hand, as if to make a point.

“How long have you had this in?” Harry has just enough presence of mind to ask.

Eggsy shrugs, “Long enough, you gonna do something about it?”

His challenge tapers off into a moan as Harry presses up on the device, adding to the pressure on Eggsy’s prostate.  The pleasure, which had been a constant burning in his gut that radiated out to the rest of him, suddenly spikes as Harry rocks it harder and harder.  The drag of the silicone is lighting up all the right spots and Eggsy clenches down hard to make use of the friction. He squirms against the pressure, gasping wetly into the crook of Harry’s shoulder as Harry drives him towards orgasm.

“Yeah, c’mon, Harry, give it to me.  I can take it, c’mon,” He babbles.

The pressure releases suddenly and Eggsy wails, his chest heaving as his body tries to accommodate the sudden shock of being brought to the edge and denied.   He twists away from Harry, just enough so that he can glare accusingly at Harry, who blinks innocently at him.

“Whatever is the matter, my darling?” Harry murmurs.  He pets a hand down Eggsy’s flank and Eggsy shudders, the feather light touch nearly enough to bring him over the edge with how sensitive he suddenly is.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy says, breathy and high, “c’mon Harry, fuckin’ fuck me.”

Harry hums thoughtfully and just as Eggsy thinks he’s about to say yes, Harry says, even as you please, “No, no, I don’t think I will.”

He presses a kiss just above Eggsy’s nipple, right into the bit of his chest with the most give.  His mouth trails down, a warm slightly dry touch that has Eggsy shivering.  Harry moves his hands gently across Eggsy’s body, fingers carefully pressing into parts of his body that Eggsy didn’t even know were sensitive.  The pads of his fingers skate lightly down the crease of Eggsy’s hip, skimming, but not quite touching, his cock.  They skirt the edge of it, just close enough to bring anticipatory sparks fizzing up his spine and a plaintive whine bursts from him as Harry simply sweeps his fingers back up to trace the grooves of his stomach.

“Li’l faster, yeah?” Eggsy pants out.  He cards a hand through Harry’s hair, marveling again at the softness of it, and then leans forward to nip at the curve of Harry’s jaw.

“Perhaps you would oblige me with some patience today?” Harry’s eyes glint with amusement as he continues on.  “After all, I do feel like you owe me after that display today.”

“Tol’ ya, Merlin’d bench me.”

“And when has Merlin ever stopped you from doing what you want?” Harry’s low chuckle reverberates through Eggsy’s mouth and he sighs into the feeling.  Sitting like this, being coveted slow and syrupy, makes Eggsy feel warm inside and he nuzzles closer.

“There was the one time with the firecrackers,” He answers instead of what he actually wants to say, which is more along the lines of “please take me apart until I can’t remember anything anymore.”

“Mm, indeed there was,” Harry acquiesces.  But he doesn’t go any faster.  He draws Eggsy’s chin up and presses their mouths together.  They stay like that for a long moment, mouths slightly open against one another’s as they breathe slowly.  Then Harry very carefully shifts to the side and licks at the roof of Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy goes boneless at the sensation, drapes himself farther over Harry until it’s a physical impossibility to press any closer.  He slings his other arm over Harry’s shoulder and sticks one hand down Harry’s shirt to grope at the muscle beneath, his fingers sliding down the smooth divot between Harry’s shoulder blades.  His other hand slinks back into Harry’s hair and he tugs when Harry bites down and worries at his bottom lip.

Harry pulls back just enough to murmur, “Slowly today, hm?  I want to pull you apart.”

And Eggsy thinks again how fortunate it is that Harry seems to know what he wants even when he doesn’t voice it.

“Yes, Harry.”

***

Teddy tiptoes across the foyer and throws himself onto the burly figure seated in the kitchen facing away from the door.  Ronnie barely startles, barely acknowledges Teddy’s presence at all.  Teddy recognizes a sulk when he sees one and he nimbly rounds the chair to face Ronnie head on.  When Ronnie refuses to look at him, Teddy hooks one foot onto the foot rest of the bar stool and slings himself up, as if he were mounting a horse, to straddle Ronnie.

“C’mon sweets, whatchu mad for?”

Ronnie glares at him for a bit before deliberately turning his gaze away.  Teddy turns his head just enough to ascertain that there’s nothing particularly entertaining – unless Ronnie’s developed a severe interest in spatulas – in Ronnie’s direct line of sight before he nuzzles closer.  He lets his eyes drift closed and he puts a kiss to the tender underside of Ronnie’s jaw.

“’m sorry, I am,” He says.

“You left, wifout me,” Ronnie finally says, anger and just the tiniest bit of petulance rattling his voice low and rumbling.

“’m sorry,” Teddy apologizes again.  Then he grins, wild and dancing across the edge of manic.

“Got somefin’ for you, though, think you’re really gonna like it,” Teddy pauses for a moment, his breathing slow and easy and ghosting across Ronnie’s mouth, “two actually, two things.  One of ‘em’s in the car though.”

Teddy slots his fingers in under the wide knot of Ronnie’s full Windsor and tucks them up and over the top of it.  He slides it down ever so slightly, just enough that he can turn his fingers about and pop the first button on Ronnie’s collar.  He trails his fingers against the corded muscle there, feeling the blood beat through the pulse point and letting the warmth and silk of Ronnie’s skin radiate into his fingers.

When he stands and tugs lightly on Ronnie’s tie, Ronnie stands, like a reluctant toddler, to be sure, and follows Teddy as he maneuvers backwards to the front door.

“You’ll love it, promise,” Teddy murmurs softly.  He fumbles for the door handle with his free hand and opens the door, stepping forward again right into Ronnie’s chest in order to pull it inwards.  Ronnie slides a hand around his waist to keep him from tripping over the raised threshold and Teddy purrs at the feeling of the heavy weight settling into its familiar place.

“Carry me?” Teddy asks coyly and then promptly goes limp in Ronnie’s arms.  Fortunately, Ronnie’s built a living on quick reaction times and he’s instantly got his other arm braced under Teddy’s knees.  He grunts, anger tempered by reluctant amusement, and hauls his boy into a bride’s carry.

Thankfully, they’ve got a rather long drive and a tall fence of hedges to block off any nosy neighbors.  Ronnie doesn’t particularly care what they say about him, he’s never cared what anyone’s thought.  They call him fag, poof, brave for telling the men of the underworld – so set in their old ways – that he likes boys.  They call him beast, monster, psychotic, insane, stupid because Reggie’s got all the brains.  Reggie always laughs at that one, tells them that Ronnie’s a monster indeed, but one that knows when to stop, he just doesn’t want to.  And isn’t that the most dangerous sort of beast there is, he’ll ask with a smirk and a dark light to his eyes.

No, Ronnie Kray doesn’t care about himself.  His boy, though, with his smile like sunshine and his sweetness, for all his madness, Ronnie doesn’t want that spoken badly of.  His darling’s got a brother, a tailor from what he remembers, a respectable sort of bloke, though Ronnie’s never actually met the boy.  He’s also got a young sister and Ronnie, for all he doesn’t particularly like children, is begrudgingly fond of any sibling of Teddy’s, unless they turn out to be an absolute dickhead.

He carts Teddy, who’s got his arms slung about Ronnie’s neck, down to where the car is parked crooked on the brick.  Teddy wiggles slightly when they reach it and Ronnie drops the hand about his knees.  Teddy lands lightly on his feet and then waves at the tinted windows, which Ronnie can see are cracked an inch or so.

“Close yer eyes now,” Teddy instructs with a waggled finger, “don’t wanna be spoilin’ it now, do we?”

Ronnie sighs and shuts his eyes and he can practically feel Teddy’s glee like a tangible thing reaching its fingers forward to bath him from within with a small ember of happiness.  The fob beeps and the lights click in their on/off pattern.  The door opens and something lands on the ground, something with nails that click and skitter on the brick in his direction.  A small weight leaps up against his legs and Ronnie opens his eyes to find a Doberman puppy panting up at him as it delicately braces itself against his knees.

“You got me a puppy,” Ronnie says, quiet wonder in his voice.  He looks up to see Teddy practically vibrating in place, huge grin barely contained on his face.  Ronnie leans down to scoop up the dog, which stops panting to look at him solemnly.  They stare at each other for a few moments before the puppy leans forward and licks him on the chin once.  It snuggles deeper into Ronnie’s arms, content to let its too long limbs flop about awkwardly.

Ronnie fingers the little flash of silver he can see against the dark fur.  It’s a set of simple tags, all in the same military style cut with the name Chip engraved on one and Ronnie’s address on the second.  Ronnie runs his thumb over the words _If Lost, call_ _Ronnie Kray & Teddy Unwin_, along with Ronnie’s number, that are carved into the third one.  The words placate the part of himself that Ronnie doesn’t acknowledge very often, the bit of himself that worries Teddy may leave one day, done with Ronnie’s issues and poor habits, and never come back, won’t even bother with looking back or with saying goodbye.  And it scares him, soul deep, because he knows it would destroy him because Teddy isn’t like the rest of them were; he _loves_ Teddy.  He’s certainly had lovers he would kill for, maybe even die for, but Teddy is the first he would do everything in his power to live for.

“Come here,” Ronnie requests and Teddy sidles over, his smile slowly turning smug.

“Like her?” Teddy breathes out, casually slinging his arms around Ronnie’s neck.  Chip barks and licks Teddy’s face once before squirming back into a lolling position.

“She’s going to be a cheeky shit just like you, isn’t she,” Ronnie grumbles.  But the smile that breaks out on Teddy’s face, brilliant and wide, tells him his thanks have gotten across.

“Yeah, she fuckin’ is,” Teddy winks, “wouldn’t have got you any kind else, now would I?”

Chip starts squirming and Ronnie sets her down.  She takes off immediately for the front door, which is still slightly ajar.  Teddy and Ronnie watch as she trips over a raised step and goes tumbling tail over nose before righting herself and charging forward again.  Once situated in the door frame, Chip pauses with one foot in the air before she turns to look at them, head cocked expectantly.

“Best we follow the little princess, hmm?”  Teddy teases and slides his fingers down the length of Ronnie’s tie.

Ronnie grunts and lets Teddy take the tip of his tie between his fingers and lead him gently back inside.  Chip’s tail thumps against the coat rack as she watches them make their way towards her.  It’s only once they’ve reached the door itself that she turns and parades inwards, snuffling the floor as she goes.

She noses her way into a stash of dog toys that Teddy’s been carefully stockpiling in secret behind the couch and promptly ignores them in favor of it.

“You’ve been planning this for a bit, haven’ ye,” Ronnie asks as he follows Teddy up the stairs.

“I know ye been thinkin’ bout chidlers,” Teddy admits.  “And I know a pup ain’t a replacement for an actual one.  But y’know.  I was finkin’, maybe, y’know, we could start with a pup and see how we does.”

A fierce warmth squeezes at Ronnie’s chest and suddenly he can’t take not touching his boy anymore.  He turns Teddy by the arm and surges forward to kiss him.  Teddy kisses back, all teeth as he nips and groans against Ronnie’s plush mouth.

“Fuckin’ shit, Ronnie, yer fuckin’ mouth,” Teddy moans appreciatively as Ronnie aims them mostly in the direction of the bedroom.  They stagger a few times, barely avoiding running straight into the pointed edge of the dresser before they crash down onto the bed.

***

“Harry, Harry!” Eggsy moans.  His hands are buried deep in Harry’s hair as the man sucks him down for the third time.

“Can’t ‘nymore,” Eggsy whines.  He’s trembling from oversensitivity and Harry won’t let go, won’t stop licking, sucking, petting, touching.  The barest graze of teeth against the head of his cock has him shouting, his hips jerking as if he can’t decide to get closer for more pleasure or to run from the borderline of too much.

“Now, now,” Harry pulls off to say soothingly, “you’re quite young.  I’m sure you can manage a few more.”

Eggsy blinks blearily and thinks that it’s all rather unfair that Harry looks like some sort of king of the night with his hair mussed from Eggsy’s fingers, his cheeks barely tinted from exertion, and his eyes dark.

“King of the night, am I?” Harry inquires as leans down to press a gentle kiss to the cord of muscle standing out in Eggsy’s neck.

“Yeah, y’are,” Eggsy mutters.

“I’m not doing my job very well if you can still think of things like that,” Harry frowns briefly.  A slow smile, absolutely predatory in nature, curls over his lips and he sits back up to press Eggsy’s right leg up against his chest.

“Hold this for me, darling,” He commands gently.  Eggsy does as he’s told and then whines pitifully when Harry’s tongue runs back over his cock and down his balls and perineum to press against his hole.

“Can’t, Harry, I can’t,” He shakes his head against the pillows.

“I have every faith in you,” Harry assures him before diving back in.  He runs his fingers lightly against the crease of Eggsy’s thigh.  The barely there touch sends shivers rattling up Eggsy’s spine and his cock makes a valiant attempt at getting hard again.

Harry rims him for what feels like forever, tongue and fingers alternating to soften his arse again.  Eggsy pants open-mouthed into the pillow as Harry coaxes yet another slow orgasm from him.  Harry crawls forward to press a gentle kiss to the stretched column of Eggsy’s neck before sitting up.  He runs a hand down Eggsy’s flank and very carefully presses his thumb to the wet rim of Eggsy’s hole to pull it apart just enough to press the head of his cock against it.  Eggsy’s cock drools and twitches as Eggsy arches at the skittering sparks of oversensitivity and pleasure that the pressure causes.

“Look at you, my beautiful, darling boy,” Harry murmurs appreciatively as he rocks forward slowly.  Eggsy sobs at the praise, his hand coming up into the air to reach for Harry.  Harry runs his own hand down Eggsy’s arm and folds down to let Eggsy cling at him.

“So very, very good for me,” Harry punctuates the words with another long, slow thrust that has Eggsy arching and whining.  He braces one hand against the bed and pets the other against the curve of Eggsy’s spine to press him closer.  Once Eggsy is pressed as close as can be, he skims his hand back up to cup Eggsy’s cheek.

“Harry, can’t, can’t no more,” Eggsy stutters out.  His voice cracks on the last word as Harry runs his hand down from his cheek to palm at his cock.

“One more, Eggsy,” Harry prompts.  “One more and then I promise we’re done.”

Eggsy moans, his head tossing back to grind into the pillows, as Harry’s hand closes over the head of his cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though seriously, if you'd be down to beta, message me on [tumblr](http://www.ilokheimsins.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Ronnie and Teddy again, wheeeeee.
> 
> Also I really need to see Legend at some point :|, oops.
> 
> This is part of my plan to update all my WIPs at least once this week to kinda make up for that several month long period where I didn't upload any new chapters because real life. Also to possibly start even more fics because seeing things through is sometimes not my strong point.

“Yessssss,” Teddy hisses as he sinks down onto Ronnie, his fingers digging into the velvet swell of the muscle just over his ribs.  Ronnie growls at the pain and clamps his own hands down onto Teddy’s waist, his thumbs slotting perfectly under the lean cut of his hips.  He pulls Teddy down, dragging a shout that ends in a long drawn out moan from his mad sweet boy.

Teddy grips harder until the ache turns into points of sharp pain, as if Teddy is trying to pry Ronnie apart and make a space for himself.  Ronnie runs his hands up Teddy’s flank and over his shoulder blades, anchoring his hands there as he forces Teddy down for a biting kiss.  Teddy moves his hands from Ronnie’s chest, though the remaining ache lets him know there will be bruises come morning.

“Love you,” Ronnie whispers out against Teddy’s mouth as his darling boy braces his hands against the kitchen tiles to better leverage himself.

Teddy laughs into the kiss and grinds his hips down.  He pulls back, fighting against the push of Ronnie’s hands, and grins.

“Love you too.”

He leans back in and bites until he breaks skin.  Ronnie automatically moves his hands down and grips hard enough to bruise to return the favor and Teddy shudders, cock jerking between them.

“God yeah, Ronnie, do it more,” Teddy groans out.  Ronnie shifts his feet until they’re flat on the linoleum and uses his new position to slam his hips up in a way that makes Teddy throw his head back and shout.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, you ain’t gonna break me,” Teddy pants out.  “Show me how fucking alive you are, Ronnie, fuckin’ show me.”

Ronnie growls and rolls them over until he can press Teddy’s knees to his shoulders.  He pillows one hand under Teddy’s head which earns him a smirk accompanied by an eye roll.

“Lookatcha, big ol’ softie, givin’ his sweetie a pillow to keep his head from hittin’ the floor,” Teddy says glibly.

“Gonna fuck you til you can’t talk like that no more,” Ronnie growls out into the crook of Teddy’s neck.

He sets a hard pace, enough force behind his hips to send Teddy sliding several inches up the floor before he has the sense to anchor Teddy with a hand wrapped around his waist.

“C’mon, Ronnie,” Teddy moans and threads his hands into Ronnie’s hair to pull him down for another kiss.

***

Harry smooths a hand over Eggsy’s hair.  He believes Eggsy when he says there’s nothing wrong.  But there’s still something that worries Harry and he can’t quite figure out what it is.  And deep down, in a part of him that Harry won’t admit to, it terrifies him that he’s become so invested and enamored of someone at all.

“Mm, Harry go the fuck to sleep,” Eggsy murmurs blearily.  “C’n hear you thinkin’ from space.”

“Impossible,” Harry murmurs fondly.

“Wh’ver you say.” Eggsy nuzzles into Harry’s chest and then conks out again.  A warm bloom of fondness unfurls in Harry’s chest and he thinks that perhaps, just maybe, it’s quite alright that there’s someone who would be able to destroy him if they ever left.

***

“God, Ronnie, can’t no more,” Teddy says weakly, shoving uselessly at Ronnie’s girth between his legs.

“Say no then,” Ronnie pulls off Teddy’s cock just long enough to say.

Teddy stays quiet and his fingers curl tightly into the meat of Ronnie’s biceps.

“C’mere, you can use yer fingers to fuck me.  Wanna kiss you now,” Teddy orders.

Ronnie obliges.  He prowls up the length of Teddy’s body to indulge Teddy in a sloppy kiss while he presses two fingers into the slick heat of Teddy’s arse.  He spreads his fingers around Teddy’s prostate and presses upwards as hard as he can, squeezing as he does so.  Teddy jerks, grinding his arse into Ronnie’s hand as his back bows.  Ronnie moves his fingers in counterpoint to one another and lets his other hand roam up to twist at an already puffy and reddened nipple.

“Gonna come ‘gain,” Teddy slurs out and Ronnie slides his hand away from Teddy’s nipple to fit the crook between his thumb and forefinger around the base of Teddy’s cock.  He sets his thumb against Teddy’s perineum and the rest of his fingers just above Teddy’s cock and presses down as he presses up with his other hand.

Teddy’s body spasms and he comes, fingers digging in hard enough to draw blood and mouth open on a silent moan.

Ronnie waits until Teddy’s stopped shaking and noses at the corner of his jaw.

“One more?”

“If you fuck me again, I’ll kill you, so come the fuck on,” Teddy manages, the terribly crazy glint that made Ronnie fall in love in his eyes.  Ronnie presses a soft kiss, one that turns Teddy’s eyes liquid and gentle for all of a second, to Teddy’s forehead before he does as told.

***

Later, he cleans Teddy up and puts some bruise salve on the already emerging marks on Teddy’s waist.  Teddy wakes up just enough to deal with the little cuts on Ronnie that he can’t reach on his own and then passes out again.  Ronnie presses another kiss to Teddy’s cheek and then gathers him in tight, nose tucked into the mess of Teddy’s hair.  Chip pokes her head over the side of the bed, eyes longing as she gazes at the bit of unoccupied bed.  Ronnie pats the space and she hops up, turning around twice before settling down with her head on Teddy’s waist, lined up with Ronnie’s arm.

Ronnie turns his hand just enough to pet at the silk of her ears with his fingers and she snuffles.  The sound brings a smile to Ronnie’s face and he dots a kiss to the crown of Teddy’s head, overwhelmed by a sudden surge of affection.  It doesn’t matter that his boy was odd today.  Teddy got him a dog, got _them_ a dog, something to show that he’s here for keeps and it settles something in Ronnie that always restlessly pointed out that Teddy might wake up one day and leave.

***

They do it a few more times afterwards, but never when the other has a mission to carry out.

It pleases Eggsy that Harry can sense the little bit wrong, not right, _not Eggsy_ when Teddy pretends to be him.  Harry always holds Eggsy tighter, closer, harder to breathe him in and worry over him.  He always spends extra time going slow, relearning every inch of Eggsy’s body with his mouth and then his tongue and his fingers, until Eggsy is shuddering and sobbing and his head is spinning and he can hardly breathe from how syrupy and cottony the pleasure makes him.  It’s a vulnerability he knows his brother could never allow himself; this gentleness and praise that Eggsy strives for.  It’s these moments that Harry lets the darkest parts of himself out, lets Eggsy know thoroughly and intimately how he would keep him locked up so, a beautiful prize in a gilded cage to be spoiled and treasured.  But, Harry always growls, then he would never get to see Eggsy kill like his blood is born to it; would never get to see Eggsy twist and fly; would never get to see his face go triumphant at a successful mission.

No, Eggsy is perfectly fine with watching Harry lose himself like this, lives a little for the moments that Harry will forget that Eggsy is so much younger and simply lets himself unravel.  So he can never say no when Teddy asks to swap again, with uncanny intuition as to when Eggsy is off mission.

Teddy knows that Ronnie knows something is wrong when he comes home because Ronnie will pout and sulk or play with Chip and ignore him.  And it sends a little rush, a thrill of something deep and dark and terribly possessive through him, to see this powerful man brought low to his knees by the simple expedience of his lover not giving him the proper attentions.  Teddy loves it when he pushes Ronnie down and claims him, riding him while Ronnie clutches hand-shaped bruises into his hips and keeps going even when Teddy is spent and oversensitive, nearly painfully so.  It’s not soft, not like Teddy knows his brother needs.  For him, it’s teeth and possession and bites mapping their way across his chest, digging his canines into the meat of Ronnie’s shoulder to show that Ronnie is _his_ , just as much as he is Ronnie’s.  He loves the way Ronnie snarls the desire to keep him locked up, sprawled and open for Ronnie alone, but then he would never get to see his blood-spattered dear boy, laughing high and maniacal with glee in his eyes as he leans down close and pulls the trigger on his latest target.

It’s the only time Teddy sees Ronnie vulnerable, sees the most deadly man in the underworld brought to his knees.  So when Eggsy asks to swap again, so very casually that Teddy nearly believes his brother doesn’t know when Teddy’s got job runs, Teddy never, ever says no.

***

Harry is just pressing a kiss into Eggsy’s neck when he smells it.  It’s barely there, but there’s the faintest hint of cloves and musk and cream, richer than any sort of scent that Eggsy has ever worn before.  His boy prefers Diesel because the bottle looks “fuckin’ sick, yeah?” and because the scent of it makes Harry crowd him against walls to lean in to bite, suck, and claim.

Something black roils up in his gut and Harry pulls away from Eggsy, forcing the anger back down.  He doesn’t know for sure, doesn’t know absolutely that Eggsy is cheating.  The anger retreats, only to be replaced by fear that churns his gut and brings the urge to vomit up into his throat.  That, too, Harry shoves away and he slips back down to fit himself into the spaces Eggsy has left him.  He fits his shoulders against the lither breadth of Eggsy’s, his chest to the curve of Eggsy’s back, his cock to the snug pertness of Eggsy’s arse, his hands to the plane of Eggsy’s stomach and chest.

Eggsy wakes muzzily at the sudden touches and Harry marvels again that such a creature, such a dear and beautiful creature, could ever be his.  May not be his, his mind says sourly.  Harry ignores the tendrils of doubt and leans forward to kiss gently at the nape of Eggsy’s neck.

“Whazza, ‘Arry,” Eggsy slurs and Harry pushes another kiss just below his ear.  Eggsy hums and turns his face up to let Harry continue along the line of jaw.

“Whose scent is on you?” Harry asks.

Eggsy looks down at him at the question and blinks sleepily several times.  He lifts his wrist and sniffs at it.

“’S Teddy’s, innit?  I grabbed the wrong spritzer when I was leavin’,” He mumbles in confusion.

“Who’s Teddy?”

Harry can see the exact moment that Eggsy wakes up fully, the moment he gets why Harry is asking these questions, because his eyes lock onto Harry’s and he sits up just a bit.

“My twin brother?” Eggsy says slowly.

Whatever is on Harry’s face prompts Eggsy into a fit of laughter that shudders all the way down his body and vibrates into Harry’s skin.

“Fuckin’ hell, Haz, was you jealous?”

Harry grunts, embarrassment warring with indignation, and Eggsy laughs a bit more at that.  Eventually, he shimmies down until he’s eye level with Harry again and he’s got their fronts pressed together.  He gently cups his hands around Harry’s jaw and says solemnly, “I would never cheat on you.”

“I know,” Harry sighs.  “But sometimes in my old age, I get irrational.”

“Mmm,” Eggsy hums.  “Know what’d be real swank to get irrational about?”

He accompanies the question with a waggle of his brows and a suggestive roll of his hips that, given the way he’s lying on his side, is quite impressive.  It brings his cock into contact with Harry’s and that gets a groan out of both of them.

“Cheeky darling boy,” Harry breathes out.  He acquiesces easily to Eggsy’s delighted whoop and all thoughts of cheating are quickly forgotten.

***

Merlin laughs until his laughter is soundless, more a wheezing for air accompanied by faint snatches of “you really” and “oh my god” than anything.  Harry waits it out patiently, sipping at his tea – Pu Erh without sugar and milk after the debacle with the new Lamorak, who, being of Chinese descent, takes her tea very, very seriously.  Harry isn’t sure Bedivere will ever recover from being caught in the middle of that battle.

Eventually, Merlin settles.  He coughs into the sleeve of his jumper and takes a sip of his own tea, gone cold by now, before addressing Harry.

“You really didn’t know he had a brother?”

Harry casts Merlin a look that he’s perfected over the years – one that quite clearly conveys his displeasure at the amount of amusement Merlin is deriving from the situation.  Merlin just grins at him and pulls up Eggsy’s file on the screen.  He types something else in and another profile pops up next to Eggsy’s.

The face is similar, all the same angles paired with thin yet plush lips and eyes that dance with mirth and defiance.  Their chins are even lifted in the same show of impudence and confidence.  But there’s something slightly off about it, perhaps the cheeks are the slightest bit thinner or the nose upturned just a bit more, something that Harry can’t quite put his finger on, something that says _not Eggsy_.

“Theodore Unwin,” Merlin nods at the screen.  “Eggsy’s twin brother.  He works at a pub down near the docks.”

All of a sudden it hits Harry, the last little puzzle piece falling into place, the _something wrong_ from several different incidences, the last one only a week ago, suddenly making so much sense.  The bit of wrongness, the too stillness, the avoidance of Harry’s amorous advances hit him with sudden clarity.  He feels it slot into place, everything piecing itself together perfectly in the face of Theodore Unwin, glaring hard-eyed and impertinent out at them.   It was never Eggsy and now that Harry knows that there’s Theodore, he can see the bits of not right that had been eating at him the whole time.

“They switched places,” Harry breathes in realization.

Merlin looks up sharply at that, “They what?”

“Switched places,” Harry mutters.  “Those days that you said Eggsy was too still.  It wasn’t Eggsy, it was–”

“Theodore,” Merlin inhales sharply and taps away frantically at his keyboard.

Harry is silent as Merlin pulls up the logs from those days and scrolls through them.  There’s nothing there, no blip in the system that indicates that anyone but Eggsy came sauntering in through the doors of the London shopfront.

“How did they do this?” Merlin mutters angrily as he flips faster and faster through the logs, his agitation sitting like an ill fitted second skin.  Harry wisely backs out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.  Merlin shouts something that’s unintelligible through the door and the sound of glass shattering on wood follows it up.  Harry offers up a brief word of mourning for the colorful sprout of flowers that had once decorated Merlin’s desk before he straightens up and heads for the door.

He has his own way of dealing with this situation.

***

Eggsy stumbles to the door of their flat, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one tightly fisted hand, groggily and unsuccessfully trying to drag his trackies up the last swell of his hipbones with the other.  He tugs the door open, mumbling “We don’t want what you’re selling.”  He barely gets the whole sentence out before he’s being manhandled backwards, the large hands about his waist hard and unforgiving as they dig bruises into him.

The door swings shut behind his attacker, Eggsy barely registering the sound as he shoves forward, suddenly on high alert as adrenaline storms through him.  He slips on something that squeaks the squeak of the dying – Eggsy spares a thought to JB’s favorite dog toy – and his attacker takes the moment to whirl Eggsy around and pin him chest first to the wall.  Eggsy goes lax in the man’s grip, and it is a man – judging from the height and width of the body, as well as the distinct hard swell of a cock fitting into the curve of his arse.

“Was it fun?”

The words are a dark purr, a dropped rumble that drips seduction and something far more primal, in his ear and Eggsy shudders.  He huffs a noise through his nose and goes boneless.  Harry curves a hand around to Eggsy’s chest and presses him firmly back, as if he’s trying to open a space between his ribs to keep Eggsy in.  Eggsy tips his head back and pushes his nose into the firm line of Harry’s jaw, breathes in the clean scent of cucumber soap and mint shampoo.  He snorts a bit at that; trust Harry to even change his scent to avoid being recognized by Eggsy.

“The fuck is you on, Harry?  Fuckin’ thought you was some shithead tryin’ to kill me early in the morn’,” Eggsy tries to turn but the grip on his chest goes tighter in warning the moment he so much as tries to twist.

“Darling little brat,” Harry growls, his lips pressed against the curve of Eggsy’s ear.  The sound vibrates through Eggsy’s skull and he shudders, his own cock fattening up and tenting the soft material of his sweats.

“Did you enjoy testing me?  Hmmm?”

“Fuck,” Eggsy exhales shakily.  There’s something lupine, sinuous and graceful and so very fucking dangerous in the way Harry drags his lips over the slope of Eggsy’s jaw and then down the warm curve of his neck.

Harry stops short of his clavicle, breathing measured and hot against the skin even as Eggsy tries to get contact.

“Answer me,” Harry orders and the sound pulls Eggsy apart.

He whines, high and needy in his throat, and says, frantic, “Yes, alright?  I fucking did.  Fuckin’ got off on the way you’d come home, hard up for me and filled with this fucking need to take me apart until I couldn’t remember my name no more.”

“Why?”

The answer is on the tip of Eggsy’s tongue, a million reasons why he let Teddy talk him into this farce in the first place, a hundred more why Eggsy continued it, more and more and even more that he could say with regards to the way he wanted Harry to be confused, all boiling down into the all-encompassing reason:  the deep down fear and paranoia that Harry will someday see that Eggsy isn’t special enough, that Eggsy is just a bit of gutter trash playing at being posh.  That gut clenching fear that still grabs hold of him out of the blue on some days and blinds him, stops him short in his tracks.  And it all boils down to that.

“I needed to know you loved me,” He whispers, scared that this will be the moment Harry just leaves, unwilling to deal with Eggsy and his hundred and one problems, “I…I never fuckin’ had nobody ‘til you, yeah?  Even…even Teddy left me behind when Ronnie sweeped him off his feet.  And other than Teddy, nobody believed in me, not even me mum.  And I’m so fuckin’ scared that you’re just going to realize one day that you fucked up real bad.  That I’m a fuck up in a siren suit who’s never really left the estates.”

The air is thick and Eggsy feels like he’s choking on it as he drags it in through the silence.  The lump in his throat grows larger the longer Harry is silent and the wet heat of tears prickles at his eyes.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry breathes out finally and he releases Eggsy to spin him around.  He draws Eggsy back into his arms and pushes a kiss into the soft skin just below Eggsy’s eyes.

“My darling boy,” Harry murmurs out against Eggsy’s skin.  “I would never think of you as a fuck up nor would I ever do anything less than believe in you.”

Eggsy snorts, messy and inelegant and a little bit snotty, as he’s started to cry a bit.

“Yeah, right.  You didn’t believe in me when we first met,” Eggsy says.

“I did, of course I did,” Harry refutes fiercely.  “Otherwise I would have darted you.”

“You put a bug on me still,” Eggsy points out.

“I believed in you, though I may not have trusted you quite yet,” Harry admits.

“Do you now?” Eggsy asks.  “Trust me, I mean.”

Harry pulls Eggsy up for a slow kiss.  He takes Eggsy’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs gently before running his tongue along the slight part of Eggsy’s mouth.  It’s soft and Eggsy melts into it, going where Harry directs him.  Finally, when Harry pulls back, he realizes he’s maneuvered Eggsy back up against the wall.

“Eggsy, of course I trust you now,” Harry whispers, like he’s imparting the secret to the universe – and for him, his love for Eggsy might as well be.  “I’ve trusted you for a very, very long time now.”

“And me switchin’ up with Teddy didn’t break it?”

“I’ve come to realize you and your brother are perhaps kin in shenanigans as well as blood,” Harry says ruefully with a sigh.

A wet laugh escapes Eggsy and he shrugs a shoulder.

“Yeah, guess we really are.”

Harry gathers Eggsy tighter against him and they stand for a moment, wrapped up in each other.  It all breaks rather suddenly when Teddy’s voice – and now that Harry knows the difference, he can hear it – asks, “So like, can I come out now?  Or are you gonna start shaggin’ or somefing?”

Eggsy giggles and Harry sighs fondly.

“Nah, Ted, we good.  Gonna go over to Haz’s to get well fucked though, ain’t I,” Eggsy looks up at Harry, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, go get fucked by your silver fox and don’t tell me how it was,” Teddy says flippantly and glides past them into the kitchen, the double fingered salute aimed in their direction all the while.

“I suppose moving to my home is a good idea.”

“The very fucking best,” Eggsy pronounces and slides his feet into his hideous winged trainers before dragging Harry out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](ilokheimsins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
